


Why They Got a Third

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Whys... Verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Mpreg, Revenge, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Kirk brings in a third.</p><p>Or...</p><p>McCoy isn't fond of sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why They Got a Third

She’s a pretty little thing. Small, slim and young…

She has dazzling green eyes and lush blonde hair.

And McCoy knows she won’t last.

This isn't the first time Kirk has brought another to their bed chambers. It’s just usually between pregnancies, not in the middle.

Not when Kirk has him chained, plugged and filled to the brim with his seed.

He watches with eagle hawk eyes as Kirk brings her to their sons. The youngest cooes as Kirk places him into her arms.

McCoy watches the way she holds him. It’s so natural.

Kirk looks over to him. He sees the smirk. It’s so quick anyone else would have missed it.

Their middle son tries to show Kirk a painting.

It’s splotches of blue and red. Kirk is not interested, but she is. She encourages him. Their son speaks more than he has in weeks.

Then the baby cries.

He cries and fusses. She bounces him in her arms. She rubs his back.

McCoy is tempted to speak up. That the baby is probably hungry.

However before he can, Jim looks at him. He smirks and lazily says, “feed him.” He says it so casually, so easily.

With a grace of a dancer, she loosens the clip of her gown. A pair of swollen breasts slips out. She offers a nipple to their son. McCoy finds himself hoping the baby won't take it. He feels his own breasts leaking. Liquid is rolling down his chest.

However the baby does suck and does drink.

It keeps all his will power to not shake his chains. Their middle son looks at him, with Kirk’s eyes. His eyes are wide. He looks scared.

“Come, let’s go to dinner.” Kirk says as easily if it is the norm. He places a hand on their son’s shoulders. He shifts him to the door. He doesn’t even look at McCoy as they leave the room.

It’s only after hears the door slid shut that he lets out angry “Kirk.”

Kirk doesn’t return that night. He sends a yeoman to bring his dinner. Despite how hungry he is; McCoy doesn’t eat it. He trusts Kirk’s crew about as much as trusts anything else in this world.

He uses the cup from his lunch to collect his own milk. It’s swollen and engorged, and he knows Kirk won’t bring back their son. It’s enough to sustain him.

He doesn’t return the next day either or the next.

The seventh day Kirk sends a young ensign to wash him. McCoy easily overpowers her and breaks out of the chains. He uses a week’s worth of Kirk’s water rations to clean away his filth.

He dresses in Kirk’s command gold since Kirk has burned his entire wardrobe again. The shirt only covers half his belly and rides up at the slightest movement.

He takes delight that his swollen abdomen noticeably stretches out Kirk’s uniform. The man has an absurdly annoying habit of demanding each of his uniforms be meticulously tailored.

He finds the silly girl still stumped over.

He slips out of the door and into the corridors. He attracts stares since most of the crew isn’t used to seeing him so pregnant.

He walks into sick bay. He snarls at the attending physician when he slips a glance at him. McCoy doesn’t recognize him. He takes note of _that_.

He collects what he needs and walks out.

He makes it to the front of Kirk’s ready room. He reaches for the door then stops. He hears sounds. Sounds he recognizes from kilometers away.

It’s Kirk and the girl…

He knows Kirk strays. He’s always known that, but he’s CMO. He has his own insurance.

But this is different.

This girl isn’t part of the crew.

His hands tighten around the straps.

He’s half minded to walk in there.

He stops when he hears Kirk call out.

To their son…

Their children are in there.

He can’t, not in front of their children. He backs away and returns to his quarters. He hides the supplies under a loose floorboard.

He wonders if Kirk knows. He returns that night with the girl. There is a gleam in her eyes.

A sparkle, and fuck…

McCoy has to keep himself from losing it.

A glow…

A fucking glow…

Kirk smirks. A smirk aimed at him. As if he knows McCoy has figured it out.

Kirk sits down lazily on the bed. He runs his fingers over McCoy’s thighs. It trails upwards and around his rarely used manhood.

He strokes him hard.

He raises his hand and beckons the girl forward. She complies. Kirk smirks. He slips a hand under her dress.

He doesn’t look at McCoy, but McCoy knows each of Kirk’s muscles and lines. He knows he’s smirking as he strokes them. He goes harder and faster.

McCoy can’t help but get hard; he sees lights and fucking stars. He knows the girl is getting wet too.

Then… Then at the edge of cumming, Kirk stops.

McCoy’s eyes snap open. He hadn’t realized he had closed them.

“Fuck,” Kirk commands.

He pulls the girl forward. He pushes her onto McCoy. His cock slips in so easily despite being years since it has touched a woman.

She’s tight, small and so, so wet. He barely fits.

“Move,” Kirk commands. “You know how to do this.”

He does.

But he won’t.

“I’ll make it easier.”

He tears her dress. Her breasts explode outward.

“You like it McCoy?”

He winces when Kirk touches his swollen nipples. He squeezes.

He bucks follow.

Kirk smiles. He squeezes again.

He jolts forward. His senses run away, and he comes long and hard inside of her.

Later Kirk will force him to eat it out of her. Later they will sleep together on that bed.

Kirk will wake them in the night.

They will fuck some more.

They will eat some more.

He’ll realize later it’s the only thing he has eaten all day.

The next morning she will still be there when their sons crawl into bed. She’ll be there as McCoy feeds his son.

She’ll be the one to feed him his morning breakfast. She’ll be the one to slip in his plug after Kirk has filled him up.

And McCoy decides he will play Kirk’s little game.

It drags on for weeks.

It drags on as McCoy grows with Kirk’s child.

The girl’s belly also swells.

Then, sixteen weeks have past.

The longest it has ever been…

On the precipice of the start of labor, he feels it. A kick, not from his own child but from the girl’s abdomen.

And McCoy knows it’s the end game.

He waits as Kirk fucks them both. He doesn’t mention it when McCoy’s water breaks in the middle of it. This isn’t the first time.

He waits as Kirk leaves for his shift.

Alone, she looks at him.

Her eyes are wide.

She has noticed.

 _Too easy_.

He waits past breakfast.

He waits past lunch.

Kirk returns in the afternoon saying he’ll be late. He doesn’t ask about McCoy’s progress.

He waits after dinner.

He waits as the contractions get stronger.

“Help me,” he says.

Her eyes widen.

She crawls over. She’s centimeters from his face. He mutters something.

She leans down.

_Silly girl._

McCoy reaches up. With the hand he has behind his back he presses the hypo he has been hiding into her shoulder blade.

Her eyes widen. She stumps forward.

McCoy catches her easily.

He sets her on the bed.

Her green eyes are so wide.

He bends down.

He looks at her. He presses a scalpel to her cheeks.

He draws a line of red along her cheek.

Her eyes widen.

He pushes back her dress.

To her swollen abdomen.

He pushes down with one hand. He feels for the movement again. The all too familiar movement...

Her eyes grow bigger.

She opens her mouth.

He smiles when no sound come out.

He presses the scalpel over her skin. He presses harder, and the blood starts to flow.

It’s red, a beautiful lush red.

He presses the knife further, further into her abdomen.

Through skin…

Fat…

Muscle...

Where Kirk’s seed lies…

He looks at her as he reaches her womb. Her lips have formed one word.

McCoy recognizes it.

He doesn’t have to tell her, but he does.

“Because he’s mine and I don’t like to share.” His abdomen tightens. He parts his legs. He can feel his baby pressing against the folds of his skin.

He twists the knife again as he pushes.

The perfect parallel…

He almost laughs at the irony.

She jerks upwards. She coughs out a mouthful of blood.

“Only I can feed my babies.”

McCoy laughs. He laughs as he cuts through her womb. He laughs as he feels his baby’s head pass out of him.

“Only I can have Kirk’s heirs.”

Later Kirk will find him in their bed with their newborn son against his breast, suckling away.

Their other three boys will be crowded around admiring their new baby brother.

But he won’t ask where the girl went, and McCoy won’t tell.

But McCoy knows…

He knows Kirk knows when he fucks him hard to tomorrow over his desk.

He knows that Kirk knows when he fills him up with their fifth child.

He knows that Kirk knows when he sees the surplus of _that_ drug in his cabinet the next time he takes inventory.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
